Una nueva vida
by Lucia Weasley
Summary: Porque no es fácil ser la nueva en el instituto, mucho menos, si el curso ya lleva tres meses empezado, si eres tímida y sobre todo, si llevas atado a tu cabeza un pañuelo... La vida de Hermione Granger cambia radicalmente una vez que le diagnostican un cáncer de pulmón. No sólo le dan esa noticia, si no que tiene que mudarse de ciudad, cambiarse de colegio y dejar a sus mejores


Capítulo 1

Era un día de diciembre, un día como otro cualquiera. Faltaban diez minutos para que fueran las 8:30 de la mañana y los alumnos del colegio de Hogwarts apuraban el ritmo de su andar para no llegar tarde a clase. Entre toda esa gente, dos hermanos caminaban con la tranquilidad que les caracterizaba. Siempre se reunían en clase con sus amigos para evitar castigos, como por ejemplo: si uno llegaba tarde, los demás llegaban tarde… por lo que era mejor reunirse cinco minutos antes en el aula y hablar de las novedades. Pero ese día, no tuvieron esa oportunidad… Llegaron, como siempre cinco minutos antes a clase. Allí ya los esperaban sus amigos, pero también se encontraba el profesor Snape hablando con el director Dumbeldore… Ron y Ginny se acercaron a sus amigos mientras que los demás cotilleaban por lo bajo. Los hermanos dejaron la mochila en su mesa correspondiente y colgaron la chaqueta en el perchero. Se acercaron a sus amigos: Draco, Neville, Luna y Harry.

Buenas… -dijo Ginny a modo de saludo. Ron simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Él, a esas horas de la mañana, no era persona-. ¿Qué hace el profesor Dumbeldore aquí? –preguntó mientras bajaba la voz.

No sabemos, por lo que logramos escuchar… -dijo Harry-. Viene una nueva al instituto… en esta clase…

¿A estas alturas de curso? –dijo Ginny extrañada mientras se sentaba en la mesa, en frente de Harry-. Eso es muy raro.

Sí, pero dicen que es un caso especial… -dijo Luna con su voz risueña.

Ron no dijo nada simplemente escuchaba, son intervenir, como sus amigos hablaban acerca de la nueva alumna. Cinco minutos después tocó la campana que anunciaba que todo el mundo debería de entrar en clase, por lo que una masa de adolescentes entró a empujones en el aula.

Ron, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Luna y Harry se fueron a sentar a sus sitios. Harry, se sentaba al lado de Neville en primera fila. Detrás de Harry, estaba Luna, quien a su lado estaba Ginny. Detrás de Luna, estaba Ron y a su lado se encontraba Draco.

El director seguía allí, en el aula, sonriente como siempre. Los alumnos de la clase empezaron a murmurar en voz baja como lo hicieron los chicos minutos atrás.

Snape pidió silencio. Era uno de los profesores más temidos por sus alumnos, no sólo porque los exámenes eran de lo peor que había, sino que también por su duro carácter. Por ese motivo, nada más pedir silencio, los murmullos cesaron en menos de cinco segundos. Snape se giró para ver a Dumbeldore, el cual asintió con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa.

Hoy vendrá una nueva alumna a clase. –Comenzó Snape. Los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo pero Snape les miró fijamente y la clase se volvió a sumir en un completo silencio. Pero, Lavender Brown levantó la mano. Ron miró hacia ella y tragó saliva. Empezó a recordar todo lo que pasó durante el verano con ella como por ejemplo, cuando estaban los dos…- ¿Si? Señorita Brown. –Dijo Snape interrumpiendo los viejos recuerdos que pasaban por la cabeza de Ron en ese momento.

Profesor Snape, ¿cómo es que viene, en mitad de curso, una nueva alumna? Ya que, por ejemplo, mi primo solicitó una plaza el año pasado, para comenzar este año y no se la dieron… –dijo como buena cotilla que es.

Señorita Brown, eso no es de tu incumb… -pero no pudo terminar ya que el profesor Dumbeldore alzó la mano.

Señorita Brown, esta nueva alumna, se ha matriculado hace unos días y ha sido aceptada por su buen expediente académico a diferencia de su primo… -comenzó el viejo director-. Además de que viene por causas especiales, que si quiere saber, le debe de preguntar a ella misma. ahora, la haré pasar. Espero que le deis una acogedora bienvenida y que no os dejéis llevar por los prejuicios…

¿Por qué nos íbamos a dejar llevar por los prejuicios? –le susurró Harry a Neville, el cual se encogió de hombros.

El profesor Dumbeldore se acercó a la puerta salió y al minuto entró. Entró seguida de una chica más baja que él, delgada y con la piel blanca. Tenía unos ojos color miel increíbles pero debajo de ellos, había unas grandes ojeras. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo y un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas a causa de la vergüenza de ser el centro de atención. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio y en lugar de tener pelo, tenía un pañuelo de color blanco con unas pequeñas rayas azules alrededor de la cabeza. Ron se le quedó mirando fijamente y tragó saliva en seco. Llevaba un pañuelo en lugar de el pelo… eso no era buena señal… y en ese momento las palabras de Dumbeldore resonaron en sus oídos… _"Además de que viene por causas especiales, que si quiere saber, le debe de preguntar a ella misma"._

Muy bien, ¿por qué no te presentas querida? –dijo el profesor Dumbeldore mirándola.

Eh… claro… mi nombre es… Hermione, Hermione Granger. –dijo sin levantar la vista.

Bien Hermione… ¿Nos podrías decir algo más sobre ti? ¿Aficiones, pasatiempos…? –comentó el profesor Dumbeldore.

Bueno…

Profesor, creo que eso es mejor que se haga en la tutoría, que la tenemos a tercera hora de la mañana. Ya perdimos mucho tiempo y para la semana tienen examen de matemáticas… -empezó Snape.

Muy bien… -empezó el profesor Dumbeldore-. Entonces os dejo comenzar la clase… -en ese momento se oyó algún que otro bufido por parte de los alumnos-. Así, que nada. Portaros bien chicos y, Hermione, si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde encontrarme… -dijo el profesor Dumbeldore sonriéndole. Hermione asintió y miró como el viejo profesor se marchaba de clase.

Bien, Hermione, siéntate al lado de la señorita Parkinson… -dijo mientras le señalaba con la cabeza quién era. Justo detrás de un chico pelirrojo. A su lado, había un asiento libre. Se dirigió hacia allí y se sentó sin decir nada. La clase había comenzado cuando recibió una nota del de enfrente.

"_Hola, soy Draco y el idiota de mi lado, Ron. Ignora a la que tienes al lado, es una arpía estúpida (es mi ex). Si quieres puedes venirte en el recreo con nosotros. ¿Qué dices? ;)"_

**Hola! Bueno, aquí otro de mis fics… la verdad es que dudé mucho en publicarlo, pero al final… aquí estoy… Espero que os haya gustado… ¿Merezco algún comentario? Un beso.**


End file.
